


Jealousy

by Chaechi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fushimi isn't great with words, HOMRA - Freeform, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Oneshot, SCEPTER 4 - Freeform, SaruMi - Freeform, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaechi/pseuds/Chaechi
Summary: When HOMRA and Scepter 4 clash once again, Yata gets sidetracked when he assumes that Saruhiko, his former best friend, is escaping battle simply because he doesn’t feel like it.Unbeknownst to him, that was what Saruhiko wanted Misaki to do: follow him alone.He was quite the jealous man, after all.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Season 1 (loosely)
> 
> I was writing this instead of writing for my other fictions, I'm such a terrible author.

Misaki hated Scepter 4 with a burning passion. Those damn Blues thought they were almighty and all powerful. He had this urge to burn those cocky smiles right off their faces whenever they thought they were better. Munakata Reishi was an example of this. He was cocky and always believed he could best Mikoto in anything. He had a stick so far up his ass that Misaki burned with anger whenever he saw one of those Blues.

 

But no Blue could ever amount to one back-stabbing bitch.

 

Yata had burning hate, or so he thought, in his heart for one grand Fushimi Saruhiko. The way he carried himself with such carefree arrogance disgusted Yata. He always thought he was better than Misaki, than everyone, and had every intention of showing it off during battle. The way he slurred his first name made the red clansman shrivel in disgust, and his sadistic demeanour was a terrifying side of him that created inner fear.

 

And now, this damn traitorous monkey of a man was escaping the battle. Glancing back at Mikoto, he signals that he'll be chasing his prey down. When his king acknowledges him, Yata is kicking down is skateboard and quickly speeding off, up and after that damn Blue boy. Fushimi wanted to run from their battle? Well, Misaki refused to allow it. He could finally take that man off of his high horse and put him in his real place: under Yata.

 

He slowly rolls to a stop when he finds the blue-coated male standing in an almost battlefield-looking circular stone area, the trees providing solitude and assuring no one would be spying or walking in anytime soon. Smirking, Yata taps his bat against his shoulder, hopping off his skateboard to approach Fushimi on foot. This battle has been won by Yata before it even began. "Oi, Monkey. Who said you could run from battle?"

 

"Oh, Yata," Saruhiko calls, turning his body to face the smaller male. He rarely ever called Misaki that, and the taunting grin on his face accompanied by the mocking tone just assured Misaki it was all to make fun of it. "Who said I was running from our fight?" He questions, genuinely serious as he pushes up his glasses, an evil grin growing in place of the taunting one. At this, Yata can do nothing but scoff. "You ran off."

 

Saruhiko shakes his head.

 

"Oh, Yata, our fun has just begun," he says, looking up at his best friend with dangerous intent. Within seconds, Misaki's bat was across the field, and his back was against the stone tiles. It all happened too quickly for the small boy to process, and his hazel eyes were wide with shock. Fushimi had lured him into a trap. Yata had fallen for a monkey's trap. He was a victim just because he was stupid enough to follow.

 

Blinking, Misaki hardens his eyes and grits his teeth. Looking up at Fushimi, who was on top of him, he glares harshly. "What the fuck, monkey?" He snaps, more than pissed off with the current situation. It wasn't fair to be pinned down like this, a man much larger than you, much stronger than you, holding you in place. "Calm down, Misaki," the larger calls, eyes losing their dangerous gleam and going to a half-lidded, stoic expression.

 

"What the fuck do you mean _'calm down'_?!"

 

Grunting, Saruhiko is quick to grab Misaki's chin, the red clansman averting his eyes as a way of resistance. "If you keep yelling and running your mouth, they'll find us. Would you like to be found pinned _under me_ , so submissive, _Mi-sa-ki_?" There it was. The slurred, mocking tone and then it was combined with his first name. Yata was weak, he found himself whimpering and shaking his head, all too compliant with the Blue boy.

 

"Good boy," Saruhiko mumbles, grinning. He loved watching his best friend submit under him like this. He wished they hadn't split up so long ago. Perhaps, if Yata followed him, they could be more than damaged friends. Perhaps they could love each other. Shaking away the thoughts of happiness in his mind, Fushimi lets go of Misaki's chin.

 

Gently, his long, slender fingers trail along the boy's body. He was mapping his curves, putting them to memory as if he'd never get to touch Misaki again. His hands stop once they get to the brunette's hips, pinning them down and darting his eyes back up at a submissive Yata. Frankly, Saruhiko enjoyed this sight greatly. "Do you mind spreading your legs?"

 

"E-excuse me?"

 

"Spread your legs, Misaki."

 

It takes the commanding tone for the brunette to oblige, shyly spreading his legs just enough for Saruhiko to slide between them. Making sure his little friend was comfortable, Fushimi licks his lips at this sight. If he could, he would have pulled his phone out and savoured this moment with a photo. Yata Misaki, under him, willingly and acting as a submissive pet. It was like Saruhiko's dream come true.

 

Leaning down, he allows Yata to watch his every move as his face trails closer and closer to the boy's face. Smirking, he watches the pink blush form on his cheeks, Fushimi greatly enjoying how flustered Misaki was already. They hadn't even gotten to the good parts yet, and the boy was already a shy mess. Clearing the distance, Saruhiko connects their lips in a kiss, one to tell Misaki he missed him greater than words could express. To express to Yata how jealous he was of those damn Reds, damn HOMRA, damn Mikoto. He wanted his boy to know just who he belonged to.

 

Saruhiko wasn't great at words. Most things he said came off as rude, as harsh, maybe even depressing. Misaki cared too much and he would take those words to heart, even if Fushimi were to attempt and fix the words that had flowed from his mouth. He wasn't good at words, but he could express his feelings. A kiss was enough to tell Yata all of his emotions. To tell Misaki that he missed him, that he was jealous, that he wanted the little red boy all to himself. Essentially, Fushimi was confessing without words. 

 

Pulling his lips away, Saruhiko pants gently as he lifts his head. Lifting a hand to push his glasses up, he smirks. Misaki was at a loss for words. He loved the sight of him, dishevelled and flustered like he was. Yata really did look perfect no matter where he was or what he was doing, and this was Saruhiko's prime example of it. "Hey, Misaki," Fushimi calls, licking his lips. The boy looks up at him, his chest rising and falling in an out of breath rhythm with Saruhiko, a rhythm they both could get used to.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Did you get it?" Saruhiko asks, his tone hinting at his desperate need to assure Misaki of his true feelings. This was the one time he would ever feel defeated. Yata Misaki was like a flame, small and fierce. It engulfs everything around it, and it engulfed Saruhiko. Oddly enough, though, he didn't mind. He would let himself burn up in flames, as long as that flame was Misaki. He would love to burn and drown in one Yata Misaki.

 

"Yeah... I did.." Misaki whispers, looking away and grunting. Lifting his hands, he grabs the collar of Fushimi's white dress shirt under his blue coat, tugging the male down with force by it. It shocks Saruhiko a bit, his blue eyes wider than normal as he looks down at a suddenly bold Yata. Usually, he was small and submissive. Why did he have this burst of confidence? Saruhiko was supposed to be in complete control here, and yet, he felt lost and under control.

 

"M-Misaki..?"

 

"Monkey… F-Fushimi, why did you drag me out here?"

 

"I'm jealous of them. You belong to _me_."


End file.
